


"Really, Villanelle?"

by allsoulsnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bugs, Does this technically count as Dark!Eve??, Eve Saves Villanelle, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Please accept my headcanon of Villanelle, Something along those two lines???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsoulsnight/pseuds/allsoulsnight
Summary: Eve saves Villanelle from a very serious threat.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	"Really, Villanelle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day #2 of Killing Eve Week!

There is a loud crash from behind the bathroom door.

The sound startles Eve awake from the bed that she’d plopped down on goodness knows how long ago. She’d fallen asleep after she assured Villanelle that she wouldn’t. 

_“God, I shouldn’t be this excited for a lumpy hotel mattress.”_ Eve had groaned as she dropped her bags to the floor and fell back on the bed earlier, followed by a, _“God, I’m tired.”_

 _“I’ve heard that before. Don’t fall asleep on me!”_ Villanelle teased as she shuffled through the duffle bag in the corner of the room.

 _“I won’t!”_ Eve assured her half-heartedly as she sunk into the mattress, shoes and all. She fell asleep not two minutes later. 

Another crash happened, louder this time accompanied by a scream. “Eve!” 

Eve’s heart dropped in her chest as she catapulted herself off of the bed and to the bathroom door across the room. She could hear running water and the sound of what she thought was a struggle judging by the sounds coming from behind the door. Eve remembered the similar sounds from the hallway in Rome where she left the safety of her room only to find Raymond with his hands around Villanelle’s throat. Was it The Twelve? Was it MI6? A thousand terrible scenarios ran through her mind as she twisted the handle of the door. It was locked.

“Villanelle?”

“Eve!” This time it sounded more frantic and scared. 

With every bit of strength she had in her, Eve prepped and rammed her shoulder against the door, breaking the lock, and swinging the door wide open. A sharp pain surged through her chest and across her shoulder where a bullet had been lodged several months before, it knocked the wind out of her. When she practically toppled into the room, what she found was not what she expected. 

No burly men with knives or guns, instead it was just one scared Villanelle. She was standing on top of the toilet wrapped in a towel, brandishing the shower curtain rod (with the curtain still attached) like a baseball bat. The tap was still running and all of the toiletries on the counter were scattered on the floor. The bathroom looked like a warzone. 

Eve was confused to say the least as she grabbed her chest and tried to catch her breath. “Wh--”

“Eve! Get it!” Villanelle screeched, the distress from moments before still there. “It’s right there!” She was pointing at the wall behind Eve.

Eve turned to see a rather large cockroach on the wall next to the sink. Almost as if it knew it’s demise was nearing with the arrival of the gladiator anointed to slay it, the tiny beast promptly scurried further up the wall at a frighteningly fast pace before stopping again. 

“Really, Villanelle?” _Oh my god._ “All of _that_ for a--” Eve trailed off as she watched the cockroach flutter its brown wings and then lose its footing. Villanelle gave another bloodcurdling scream as it fluttered her way, landing next to the toilet. Eve was almost taken out by Villanelle leaping off the toilet, dropping the shower curtain rod, and scurrying out of the bathroom door.

“Kill it, Eve!” Villanelle practically cried from where she was now perched on top of the bed. “Do it!” _That sounded familiar._

Eve looked at Villanelle and then back to the cockroach on the ground. It looked stunned from it’s flight across the bathroom and hadn’t moved. Eve removed her shoe, stepped forward, and slapped it down on top of the poor creature, trying her best to ignore the tell-tale ‘crunch’ that accompanied such a murderous act. She made quick work of the burial with the assistance of toilet paper, cleaned her shoe, and then flushed all evidence of the deed down the loo. For good measure she washed her hands and put her shoe back on. “Is it gone?” Eve heard from the other room.

Eve had barely left the bathroom before Villanelle jumped off the bed and grabbed Eve’s hands tightly.“Thank you, Eve.” Eve could tell there was genuine relief in her voice.

What could Eve say to that? A woman who murdered people for a living for years, terrified of a common household pest. “You’re welcome?” She said without conviction, squeezing her hand, and pulling away. Villanelle was still in nothing but a towel, a fact that seemed to faze Eve more than it did Villanelle.

“I hate bugs.” Villanelle said. “Spiders, bees, _those_ …” She shuddered as she looked back at the bathroom. “All of them. _Especially_ the flying ones.”

How terribly human she could be amongst her seemingly superhuman qualities. It tugged at Eve’s heartstrings a little, but at Villanelle’s frazzled expression, all Eve could do was laugh.

“It’s not funny! I almost swallowed a wasp in Tuscany last year! It was traumatizing!” 

_You know, Tuscany, where she murdered a man in his own home with a hairpin full of saxitoxin. Surely swallowing a wasp was the most traumatizing part of_ that _trip._ Eve must have thought that last bit out loud because Villanelle raised her eyebrows and shook her head in disbelief. 

“It really was, Eve! Don’t laugh at me.” 

“If you’re so scared of bugs, how did you manage living on your own all of those years?” Eve put her hands on her hips. “What would you do if this happened back in Paris?” Eve asked.

“Move.” Villanelle said with a shrug. “Or hire someone to come in and deal with it for me.” She then looked around the room at the floor, apprehensive.

“Well we don’t have that luxury, now.” Eve said matter of factly as she walked over to the bathroom to assess the damage to the door. 

“This is exactly why I never stay in Hotel’s like this.” Villanelle then hopped back on the bed, adjusting her towel more tightly around herself. “You have to check and see if there are any more in there.”

“Oh, so you’re my handler now?” Eve asked with a raise of her brows. “You’re turning me into some kind of bug killing assassin?” 

“Eve!” Villanelle whined. 

“Fine. But I expect to be handsomely rewarded.” Eve said as she walked back towards the bathroom. "And you're dealing with the broken door."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend Georgi for this idea. I hope this lived up to your expectation. 
> 
> Who would you be in this situation? I'm a Villanelle 100%. Bugs terrify me. 
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr: allsoulsnight!


End file.
